


Spiders on Ice

by Brentinator, Clover_Rose



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Minor Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Worried May Parker (Spider-Man)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 08:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brentinator/pseuds/Brentinator, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_Rose/pseuds/Clover_Rose
Summary: "Skate as fast as you can!"Probably not the BEST idea...





	Spiders on Ice

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea came from a video that Stardust16 sent me in late November, asking for a story based on it, and so, I delivered XD
> 
> This is my last story of 2018, and I wanna thank everyone for sticking with me. I have a bunch of things planned out for the new year, and here are just a few of them.
> 
> A 5+1 based on Peter's childhood, up to (hopefully) future cannon.
> 
> More Whump Bingo Prompts!
> 
> So if you are excited for 2019, let me know! And for the last time this year...
> 
> And now, on with the story!

"So your dad is taking us to figure skate in Rockefeller Center?" Peter looked over at his phone on face time with Ned and Michelle before leaning back over the side of the bed and looking under, trying to find where he put the present he bought for Aunt May after school yesterday.

"Yeah. We're actually spending holiday break in The City, but since he has a meeting back in Queens two days before Christmas, he wanted to take you guys up there with us till he drives back for his meeting."

"And he's paying for everything?" Ned asked, as Peter shoved a shirt out of the way, finally seeing the Amazon box, his eyes wide as he yelled happily, making Ned jump and interrupting MJ.

"Found it!" He yelled triumphantly, sitting back up on the bed, box in hand.

"Store it in your closet next time and you won't be dangling off your bed, loser." MJ rolled her eyes before continuing. "My dad is covering everything except your clothes and vending machines."

"Awesome. I'll ask my parents." Ned nodded, before looking at the Amazon box. "Is that the present for May?"

"Yep." Peter grinned, before going back down to get the wrapping paper, finding it much easier then the actual present, and started getting to work wrapping the box in shimmery blue wrapping paper with snowflakes decorating it. "So it's the twentieth through the twenty-third?"

"Yep. Also, if you are getting me anything, bring it with you unless you want me to open it on the second."

"Got it." Ned responded, and Peter just gave a nod, holding the scissors with his mouth as he folded one of the sides around the box.

"Peter, get the scissors out of your mouth before you cut open your tongue."

He took them out and set them on the bed. "I'll ask May if I can go."

"Awesome. I gotta finish some last minute shopping, but I'll see you tomorrow at school." MJ insisted, disconnecting the line so it was just Ned and Peter and as soon as it said MJ had ended the call, Ned asked greedily.

"So, what are you getting MJ?"

•••••••••••••••••••••

"Hey, Peter." May smiled at her nephew when he opened the door for her since her hands were full with takeout, wrapping paper and a few packages. "Can you put the food on the table?"

Peter nodded, taking the bags from her and aligning the Thai food on the table as she went upstairs with the boxes and wrapping paper in hand (probably his Christmas presents if he was honest), quickly coming back as she used her hand to smooth down her hair.

"How was school?" She asked, getting one of the paper plates on the counter and filled it.

"It went well." Peter insisted, starting to fill his plate. "MJ invited Ned and I to come with her to The City."

"Peter, I know I said spend more time with your friends, but during Christmas? And that's really expensive."

"No, it's the twentieth through the twenty-third. Her dad has a meeting in Queens that day, so he's gonna bring Ned and I back on his way. And he's paying for everything except clothes. It's three days, and your schedule is packed anyway. Besides, you can wrap stuff if I'm not around."

"I don't know, Peter..."

"Mr. Stark is gonna be celebrating with his wife for awhile, and I can miss a few days of being Spider-Man. And if anything bad happens, I'll bring the suit. Please, Aunt May."

May refused to meet his gaze for his moment, seemingly weighing her options quickly, before making eye contact. "Fine. You can go."

"Yes!" He exclaimed, reaching over and giving her a hug. "Thank you! I need to pack!" And just like that, he ran upstairs, and May grinned, seeing him so happy.

Besides, it would be nice if Peter didn't know what he was getting for Christmas this year.

•••••••••••••

"Call me when you get there, and text me at least once a day." May insisted, fussing over Peter as they waited for Michelle to get there with her dad and Ned. "Do you have everything?"

"I will. Don't stress about it. And yes, I do."

May nodded, as she hugged him again. "You know I love you, right? That I'm not trying to get rid of you for a few days?"

"Yes, May, I know."

She nodded, running her hand through his hair. "I'll see you in a few days."

"Okay." He grinned, before going to the car and putting his suitcase in it, before climbing into the car, waving at May as they pulled off the curb and headed toward The City.

•••••••••••••••••

After they checked into the hotel, the three of them went to Rockefeller Center, since MJ's dad had some last minute shopping to do, and got their skates.

"Please tell me you two know how to do this." Michelle pleaded as she tied up her own skates and stood up. "Because I'm not holding your hand."

Peter stayed quiet and tied his skates as Ned explained to Michelle that he had been skating since he was a kid. But Peter hadn't been skating since his parents died, and could only faintly remember it. So he had a feeling that he was gonna end up on his butt at one point.

Nonetheless, he stood up on the blades, and the three of them made their way to the rink.

Michelle stepped on the ice first, sliding gracefully as she ended up behind two girls holding hands as they swished by, Michelle waving the two boys over.

Ned stepped on second, taking a second to regain balance before fitting right behind a woman and a little boy who looked to be almost two.

Peter finally swallowed up the courage, and placed a foot on the ice, feeling how quickly his foot wanted to go under him, but he placed his other foot on the ice, and managed to start slowly skating near the rim, in case he had to grab it.

He slowly but surely was able to build up speed and caught up with Michelle, smiling, which made her grin as she gently pushed him away, saying, "Go play with Ned, loser."

But he just got closer to her, which led her to roll her eyes before grabbing his hand.

"I'm not holding your hand, I'm grabbing it." She insisted before stopping, almost knocking Peter down in the process, and pointing out a teen on the other end of the rink.

"Flash alert." She insisted, before starting back up so they could avoid him, but he managed to skate up to them.

"Please tell me you're not on a date with Parker." Flash begged, fake gagging as he forced out Peter's last name, which led Michelle to roll her eyes.

"I'm keeping him from falling, and we're here for Christmas break with Ned."

"Got it. So Pathetic Parker can't stay on his feet."

"Leave him alone, Flash." Ned insisted, skating up to them. "We're just trying to have a good time."

"Then let's make this fun." Flash said, as he turned to Peter. "If you can skate across the rink, I'll give you some money for you to treat your girlfriend."

"I'm not his girlfriend." Michelle scowled and crossed her arms, while Flash pulled out his wallet, running his fingers through the dollar bills.

"How does three hundred sound?"

Peter looked down, contemplating his options quickly. He could either say no and have Flash make fun of him for the remainder of the time they were in Rockefeller Center, which was the highlight of the trip, or he could take the bet and Flash would leave them alone. Plus, three hundred was a good amount that he could give to May for Christmas.

He looked up, a grin on his face as he smiled at Flash.

"It's a deal."

Peter skated toward the other end of the rink, before turning around at the edge, while Michelle, Ned and Flash were standing together, Flash turning on his phone.

"Go as fast as you can, Parker!" Flash screamed.

Peter rubbing his hands, ran the skates across the ice, and started mimicking the same motions when he was jogging, only not lifting his feet, and instead, moving them back and forth.

Michelle was in shock as she watched the scene play out. Peter moving quickly across the rink, passing all the other skaters, but instead of stopping at the railing, he grabbed it, the force bringing him off the ground and causing him to land, hard, she might add, on the ground outside of the rink, before she heard someone yell.

"Medic!"

••••••••••••••••••••

"Dad, Peter got hurt while ice skating. Once the medic says we can, we're gonna take him back to the hotel so he can get some rest. Call me back as soon as you can." Michelle sighed as she ended the call and pocketed her phone.

The accident happened an hour ago, and while Ned texted May, explaining what happened, Michelle had just called her dad, since the medic said that Peter was almost ready to go to the hotel with his sprained wrist and a moderate concussion.

She walked into the small medical building, while Ned grabbed their bags, before wincing sympathetically at Peter.

His wrist was raised to heart level by a sling, his eyes were unfocused and half-closed, and his face was covered in cuts and bruises. But, he had a fistful of cash, and a grin on his face.  

"Where did you get that?" Michelle questioned, as she heard Ned's voice call an Uber from outside of the building.

"Oh, Fl’sh gave it to me so Ned wouldn't tell his p‘rents ‘cause I did sk’te across the rink, I just didn't stop." Peter explained, his speech a bit slurred. "I'm t-tired..."

"You can sleep in the car or something." She insisted, remembering from her first aid training to wake him up every fifteen to twenty minutes so he didn't fall into a coma.

Ned came in shortly after, helping Michelle get Peter up and walking to the Uber, and she used her PayPal to send Ned more than enough to pay for the ride.

She jumped slightly when she felt a small pressure on her shoulder, but relaxed when she saw it was Peter, and began setting her timer for fifteen minutes.

••••••••••••••••••••

"Thanks again, Mr. Jones." Peter smiled as he came up to the window after getting his suitcase out of the trunk.

"You're welcome, Peter." Peter grinned which matched his, before saying to Ned. "See you for our New Year's sleepover."

Ned waved as Mr. Jones pulled off the curb, leaving Peter by himself to climb the stairs.

When he got up to his apartment, he dug his keys out of his pocket and turned it in the lock, hearing the click before pushing the door open.

"May, I'm home!" He yelled, closing the door and hanging his keys on the hook, hearing her happy response as she came up to him, embracing him in a hug.

"I want to hear everything." She smiled, brushing his bangs out of his face. "Including what the medics said, and how you hit your head at Rockefeller Center.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are appreciated! :)


End file.
